Nave Nucleo
Le Navi Nucleo erano [[Nucleo di Controllo Modulari classe Lucrehulk|Nuclei di Controllo Modulari classe Lucrehulk]] modificati utilizzati come trasporti autonomi dalla Federazione dei Mercanti e poi dalla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti durante le Guerre dei Cloni, nonché dai Separatisti Dispersi durante il Periodo Imperiale. Caratteristiche .'']] Come veicolo spaziale pienamente in grado di funzionare da sé, le navi di base potevano riattaccarsi all'anello esterno dello scafo di una [[Corazzata classe Lucrehulk|Nave da guerra di classe ''Lucrehulk]] e quindi potrebbero riprendere il loro ruolo di nuclei di comando. Grazie alla loro struttura modulare, queste navi sferiche potrebbero anche essere collegati a una serie di altri modelli di navi della Federazione, come incrociatori, cacciatorpedinieri, serbatoi e navi portacontainer. Dimensioni La disposizione gerarchica degli alloggi di bordo su una nave nucleo lrendeva la stessa simile a quella degli alveari Neimoidiani. I ponti di comando, le suite esecutive e le tesorerie si trovavano nei poli opposti e nelle torri superiori della nave nucleo. I livelli più bassi erano destinati ai manager minori, ai pubblicisti e ai droidi di stoccaggio, e almeno su alcune varianti, gran parte dello scafo al di sopra dell'equatore della nave funzionava come un unico e vasto hangar e un ponte di volo. Nei livelli più bassi erano collocate le aree d'ingegneria e le sale conferenze, spazi abitualmente evitati dai membri di più alto rango della Federazione dei Mercanti, che preferivano utilizzare i droidi per eseguire le responsabilità più umilianti e difficili di trattare con gli estranei o con attrezzature complesse. Sistema di propulsione Le navi nucleo erano progettate per essere in grado di atterrare sulla superficie dei pianeti, e come tale erano dotate di massicce unità di repulsori di manovra installate nella loro sezione ventrale. In aggiunta a queste unità un propulsore ionico ventrale permetteva un rapido decollo per fuggire dall'orbita (nel caso di fuga rapida). La nave nucleo era dotata anche di numerose gambe d'atterraggio, anche se era necessaria l'assistenza di un carrello di atterraggio per sostenere lo scafo in postura di lancio per un certo periodo di tempo. Sistemi offensivi e difensivi Il tipo di base della nave nucleo era un trasporto dotato solo di cannoni laser a scopo difensivo, progettati per il trasporto di rifornimenti per tutta la galassia. Aveva una matrice di sensori in cima alla torre di comando molto simile alle antenne dei sensori nei successivi modelli di Star Destroyer. Storia .]] Il design di questo tipo di nave esisteva già un secolo prima del 22 BBY, e in quel periodo subì diverse modifiche. Tuttavia, dopo l'Invasione di Naboo, la Repubblica Galattica impose alla Federazione dei Mercanti di sciogliere la sua flotta militare. La Federazione furbo Commercio finse di conformarsi all'ordine del Senato, in realtà trasformandoi le sfere centrali in navi nucleo classe Lucrehulk. Durante la Prima Battaglia di Geonosis le Navi Nucleo presero a bordo intere legioni di droidi da battaglia dalle fonderie del pianeta di fronte all'assalto della Repubblica, e durante le Guerre dei Cloni trasportavano del materiale bellico e truppe su innumerevoli mondi. Durante la battaglia, alcune di queste navi vennero abbattute dai cannoni repubblicani. Verso la fine della battaglia di Geonosis una squadra di cloni commando riuscì ad infiltrarsi in una nave nucleo disabilitata per recuperare i suoi codici di lancio. Questo permise alla Repubblica di impedire a molte navi separatiste di lasciare il pianeta. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni le navi nucleo subirono aggiornamenti e modifiche portarono a una vasta varietà di configurazioni interne ed esterne. Alcuni di questi erano varianti con capacità di combattimento, cacciatorpedinieri equipaggiati con armi pesanti e sciami di droidi caccia che potevano competere contro una nave capitale media della Marina Repubblicana. Nel 21 BBY la forza separatista che si occupava di ridistribuire ai suoi alleati i prodotti della Spaarti Creation su Cartao consisteva in una nave nucleo dotata di tre mezzi da sbarco C-9979 e di circa cinquemila droidi da battaglia. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni una nave di questo tipo, la Gahenna, venne coinvolta in un duello orbitale sopra Honoghr per successivamente schiantarsi sulla superficie, mentre altri due parteciparono alla Battaglia di Rendili, dove seppero competere contro due [[Nave d'assalto classe Acclamator|navi d'assalto classe Acclamator]]. Quando una terza Acclamator e cinque [[incrociatore pesante classe Dreadnaught|incrociatori pesanti classe Dreadnaught]]'' della Flotta di Difesa Rendili aggiunsero la loro potenza di fuoco alla battaglia le due navi nucleo vennero distrutte. Almeno una nave nucleo, la ''Unlimited Projection, era stata modificata come base planetaria sulla superficie su Utapau come quartier generale del generale Grievous. Un'altra nave nucleo venne lasciata abbandonata su Geonosis durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. Dopo la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni le restanti Corazzate classe Lucrehulk e le navi nucleo andarono vendute all'Autorità del Settore Corporativo e a ricchi mercanti. nella Battaglia di Rendili.]] Comparse * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Videogame'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - "Ambush" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - "Downfall of a Droid" (Citazione) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - "Duel of the Droids" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' - "Capitolo 22" *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' Fonti * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections (Identificata come centro di controllo modulare classe Lucrehulk) * The Official Star Wars Fact File 68 (Nave Nucleo da Battaglia della Federazione dei Mercanti) * The Official Star Wars Fact File 81 ''(Nave Nucleo da Battaglia della Federazione dei Mercanti) * ''The Official Star Wars Fact File 85 ''(Corazzata Nucleo da Atterraggio della Federazione dei Mercanti) * ''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vassels * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Starships of the Galaxy, Saga Edition * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Guide to Warfare Categoria:Navi nucleo Categoria:Prodotti Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. Categoria:Classi di astronavi della Federazione dei Mercanti Categoria:Classi di astronavi della CSI Categoria:Classi di astronavi della CSA